Unlawful B & E
by Morgan Locklear
Summary: One shot written for Southern FanFiction Review. From the roomy back seat of their Cadillac Imperial, to the sweaty piles of money in a bank vault they're robbing; Bella and Edward are not just unlawful, they're unstoppable. AH


**Disclaimer:**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**So I guess I'll have to save up for the Cadillac.**

* * *

><p>Kansas City, Missouri was never a delicate burg, but in 1938 it was downright harrowing. The men were gruff and the women scared the men. Edward and Bella had called the City of Fountains their home for five years but when they were out on a job they spent most of their time in the car.<p>

Edward dressed in suits with a vest that he usually kept unbuttoned. His short dark hair was never oiled despite the popularity of men's hair cream and his shoes were always, always polished.

Bella liked to wear light dresses that showed off her dimpled knees and wore her whiskey colored hair down so that it covered her shoulders like a soft warm shawl.

They had heard of Bonnie and Clyde of course, but always saw themselves as more sophisticated. Edward was a safecracker and Bella was his mouse. She snuck into banks after they closed for the day utilizing a number of proven methods, then kept a watchful eye while Edward slowly turned the vault's dial with his father's old stethoscope pressed to the drum.

The duo would usually study and hit four banks in as many weeks and the electric sin of the crime revved up so much heat between them that they made love often on the back seat of their '37 Cadillac Imperial. They parked on a hill so they could see all around them, and the heavy midnight blue doors made them feel like they were in an impenetrable castle.

The sex was always hot, but after their first score of a new cycle the car would always fill with the scent of money and it would enflame their desire for one another even more. On one occasion they had rocked the car back and forth so hard they nearly rolled themselves off the hill they were parked on.

Edward did most of the driving but he and Bella had both logged hours on many of the popular racing tracks of the day that had popped up all over the country. They practiced on the closed roads in order to hone their high speed driving skills in case the law caught up with them. Most of them charged a penny to test one's mettle and the tracks were made of smooth baked tar. Edward often wished that the public roads were half as nice.

It was in the grassy raised center of one of those tracks, just a few hundred miles from home, where they celebrated their third score of a particularly profitable trip.

Bella had gotten in through the roof of a squatty little Fort Worth bank and had Edward standing by with a baby stroller at the front door.

He had the safe open in minutes and they loaded the carriage with crisp green bills. They got away with just over forty thousand dollars, bringing their total to one hundred and fifteen thousand bucks, give or take a few pictures of Benjamin Franklin.

Bella was wearing only her bloomers after the initial celebratory kissing and petting session. The humidity in the car created clear beads of perspiration that clung to the bottom of her firm breasts before they silently fell to the thin fabric covering her trembling thighs.

Edward removed his shirt and pressed his warm slick chest to hers. His eyes were closed but he easily found her mouth, moist and waiting. Their tongues swirled around one another and the hot breath that escaped them was filled with words of desire.

"You were so brilliant tonight my love," Edward whispered fiercely in her ear. "I want to reward you for your superb performance."

Bella was pressing herself eagerly into Edward with a hurried need that resulted in him pressing eagerly against his trousers. Bella relieved the pressure with quick and practiced hands and immediately took the liberated prize between her full lips.

She leaned into his hardness and felt it opening her throat as well as her eyes. Edward gasped in delighted surprise as she worked her mouth further down his smooth and quivering flesh. Edward watched intently, even moving her hair out of the way when it blocked his view.

Bella met his eyes and he smiled at her bashfully,but she returned to her work and felt silky wetness build between her legs. She paused her movements briefly to inform her lover that she was going to have to get his slick, stiff sin inside her...soon.

Edward marveled at her skill and the pride she clearly took in her accomplishments. He moaned into the closed and sweaty space of the car and Bella sped up. She gulped and licked as she glided up and down his glistening girth.

Edward placed his hand on her chin and guided her face up.

"Turn around," he commanded her breathlessly. Bella was already close to bringing the passionate encounter to a speedy conclusion and Edward was keen on slowing her down.

Bella had been kneeling in front of him as he sat in the roomy back seat but obediently spun around and bent slightly forward. She allowed Edward to make the next move.

He stared for a moment at the pink flesh that was giving off primal heat. He then leaned forward and gently kissed the tiny bud that he knew was hiding under a rose colored hood. He closed his eyes and breathed in Bella's tender scent while he grabbed her round bottom with both hands before doubling his efforts.

Edward plunged his tongue into her velvet depths and was rewarded with a silky response. He then began to flick and swirl his tongue around the shy bump that always caused her to inhale sharply and lean further forward. Her hands were grasping the driver's seat head rest and her hair formed a curtain to her upside-down view of the car.

Her plump breasts were aided by the subtle tug of gravity and Edward's hard stomach appeared between her legs. He was cooing with the ecstasy of his mouth on her moist cleft and the sound made Bella smile.

His delicious skills were forcing her to catch her breath over and over again. She resisted the release, knowing it would exhaust her.

And Bella had big plans for that night.

"Sit back lover," she husked in a fevered voice.

Edward complied to the request and Bella, her back still turned to him, straddled his lap. She guided him into her warm snug cocoon and they both gasped with pleasure as she sank against his legs.

Bella loved the feel of Edward's strong hands on her hips as he raised and lowered her to their mutual delight. She could glimpse his face in the rear view mirror and she watched him watch himself disappear into her hungry heat with a concentrated smile.

They moved together like ballroom dancers and the music made by their fervid breathing filled the car. Edward would kiss her smooth back from time to time and the delicate touch never failed to give her goose bumps. It even made her shiver once or twice despite the humid and hot interior they created.

He reached around and cupped her breasts with firm squeezes, an action that was the result of her insistence that she liked his strong and decisive hands. Her moans encouraged him and he began thrusting up with even stronger hips as he kneaded her huckleberry tipped mounds of slippery femininity.

"Edward," she called out. "Oh yes Edward."

Bella bounced up and down with pleasure and her climaxes grew more and more intense. Edward liked the way her soft hair spilled down her porcelain back and he wondered, not for the first time, if it tickled her.

He laced the fingers of one hand through her loose curls and used the other to cradle her neck. She always enjoyed his big but gentle hands moving confidently over her body and hummed blissfully as he caressed and massaged her warm, wet skin.

Edward quickened his pace and Bella matched his animal enthusiasm. She could tell by his breathing that he was close and wiggled on top of him with maddening skill.

She felt his powerful climax as he pulsed inside her and then rested his dizzy forehead on her back.

* * *

><p>Five days later they were in Rascal, Mississippi where the wide muddy river that shared the state's name ran through town like a ribbon of caramel.<p>

They had discovered an unlikely target in the notoriously poor section of the country and when Bella picked the pocket of the bank manager just after he had locked up for the night, Edward took her to dinner while they waited for the sun to warm the horizon.

They ordered a dinner of roasted chicken with red potatoes and cauliflower, of which Edward ate none of the white vegetable, and they each had a few glasses of sharp white wine that greedily sucked in the sunset's rays and pushed dancing light onto the linen covered table.

Once the moon had reclaimed the sparkling sky, the couple walked back to the bank and quietly let themselves in. The lobby had a salmon colored marble floor and dark wooden desks where the bank officers conducted their daily affairs.

The vault was older but Edward liked the older ones. They gave up their secrets more easily and he had it open in under two minutes.

"I think that's a new record," Bella complimented as she turned to the sound of the heavy hinges singing off key.

"It is," Edward answered proudly. Then he put his hand to his mouth and his eyes grew as big as silver dollars.

Bella walked over and was so shocked by what she saw that she began laughing. It was contagious and Edward also filled the room with his bemused chuckles.

The vault, like many others, contained a very large counting table that occupied the center of the room. These tables were usually bare but the one before them was stacked eight inches high with rich smelling bills.

"It's a fortune." Bella was astounded.

Edward nodded his head slowly, grateful there was a second use for their roomy back seat.

"We're going to have to make a few trips," he said at last.

Ordinarily, multiple trips in and out of a closed bank served only to increase their chances of being spotted, but it was clear that the baby carriage would only carry a fraction of the wealth prostrate before them.

"Are you sure?" Bella knew that Edward was a stickler for rules and was surprised to hear him suggest such an infraction to the code he set forth when they first began their heists.

"We have no choice," he answered, shrugging his broad shoulders.

"How do you want to proceed?"

Edward grinned. "First, I want to fuck you on all this money."

"What!" Her echoes chased each other around the lobby after escaping her lips and the vault alike.

Edward did not repeat himself, he simply pushed his breeches down, exposing a large hard resolve.

"Well, you are just breaking all the rules tonight," she replied while pushing her sundress to the polished floor. Her undergarments were lacy and few and shortly joined her dress on the floor just before Edward put his strong hands under her arms and hoisted Bella to the yielding mattress of currency.

Some bills fluttered to the ground as Edward climbed up and positioned himself over her. Bella opened her legs invitingly and hooked her ankles behind his muscular calves.

Edward began by kissing her neck. He smacked and suckled the sloping skin and by the time he reached her ear, she was desperate to feel him slide into her.

He did not keep Bella waiting long but moved his soft lips to hers before entering the dewy folds of her tender flesh. He flicked his tongue in and out of her mouth as if to foreshadow his intentions further below.

Bella arched her back and moaned with building excitement as he explored her teeth and lips with swirls and confident brushes. When he did part her moist curtain of pink curiosity,she dug her fingers into his back and sighed like a ghost.

Edward was respectful but rough that night as he pushed deep within her and buried his face once again into her neck. When he bit her just below the ear, she huffed in ecstasy and felt fresh liquid silk surge from her insides. Edward felt it all around him as well and pushed into Bella with measured strength. He did not wish to hurt her...much.

The table was sturdy but wavered as the couple made love fiercely on top of it. More bills twisted like plow blades to the floor as Bella cried out in glorious bliss.

The delicious friction stroked her into oblivion while Edward, an overachiever, pumped up and down like a piston in the motor of his beloved Cadillac. Edward filled her flowered folds again and again with a stiff reckoning that left him panting and exhilarated. Bella closed her eyes and every time she felt him slide out of her she instantly missed his stoutness where it truly belonged.

Often times she would hold him in place with her lean legs, not wanting to experience his withdrawal from her even for a second. Edward used these moments to press himself as deep into Bella as he could.

The stillness it created made the silence in the vault hiss at them like the wick at the end of a stick of dynamite and Edward knew he was pressing his luck with time.

When he was certain that Bella was satiated by his size and skill he let himself go and called her name as he shuddered above her. The flood of passion would stay with his lover for the rest of the evening.

The sated couple allowed themselves a few moments to brush damp bangs from glistening brows and held each other like a sculptor's masterpiece.

When they slid off the table, Edward peeled bank notes from her round bottom with a wicked grin.

They filled the baby carriage six times before they finally drove off into the night. The floor of the vault was still carpeted with enough money to buy a nice house, but they made off with two hundred and thirty three thousand dollars.

As they listened to the radio the next day while driving home, it was reported as the biggest bank robbery in U.S. history.

Bella suggested that they find a new use for their baby conveyance.

Edward reached over and squeezed her hand. "We can afford a new one," he said with a brilliant smile.

A smile that would later warm the hearts of their two daughters for years to come.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTES:<strong>

**Thanks to RandomCran and Ishouldntbehere for their much appreciated input.**

**This one shot was written for the Southern Fan Fiction Review blog as part of the "Tantalizing Tuesdays" series. I am proud to be associated with that blog and it is a great source of fun fan fiction with an emphasis on the fun! The link for the blog is on my author's page if you'd like to visit there.**

**Brutte Parole will return next week and again I sincerely apologize for the gap in chapter postings. I hope I can go eleven weeks straight and complete the story in September but the hours just doubled at my job, and boy does that cut into my writing time.**

**Let's make tee shirts that say:**  
><strong>RL Happens!<strong>

**I learned yesterday that I was nominated for a Shimmer Award in the category of Storyteller Award (Best Author) for Brutte Parole. I wish to thank the person responsible for putting my name forward. Nominations are still being accepted but be sure and check the blog to see if your favorite stories are included: shimmerawards(dot)blogspot(com).**

**I would also like to re-recommend RandomCran's story, Restless. It is filled with nuance and skill and I was immediately drawn into Bella's complicated world. Jennifer is a talented beta but as a writer she is an artist.**

**MOG**


End file.
